Office table
by teres-i
Summary: Sullivan is having a difficult times. And he needs something that would take his mind off things. One shot!


_It was about time, when me or LAIsobel would write some dirty story...so this is for you, my amazing friend! And of course for all of you, who are a little bit dirty minded, but never admitted it!_

Her lips left wet trail from my neck over my chest down to my stomach. Her hands were burning on my skin and her hair were tickling everywhere. I shut my eyes close, waiting for the sensation only she could give me. And just when her lips came closer, my damn alarm woke me. Just like yesterday and the day before.

I opened my eyes and sighed. I had that dream I was dreading, yet wishing to come every night. Since we almost slept together I had not been able to stop thinking about it. I could feel the taste of her lips on mine and I had images from my dreams in front of my eyes constantly.

I got up from the bed and headed to shower. After those dreams I usually didn't have a good morning. One reason was an embarrassing reminder of what was happening in them and other reason was a cold shower that followed afterwards.

Usually I was keen on getting to work and go to gym quickly, so I could beat those images form my head with some heavy workout. But to be honest with myself, I was hoping that I'd see_ her_. I felt guilty towards Andy, but at the same time, I was drawn to her like a magneto. Though, these past weeks my workouts were out of game, because my leg was hurting much more often. And Andy didn't want to see me, after all. But I couldn't blame her after the debacle with captain post. So I decided that some paperwork would do. Being Battalion chief was rather boring, but safe. I wasn't in a field that much and the chances of making Andy more angry were slightly lower. But the paperwork was awful and I hated that part.

By the time I arrived to the station, some of the crew was already there. I didn't come to say hello and went straight to my office. Not that I didn't _want _to see them, but I felt like they wouldn't appreciate my presence, since I chose Maya for Captain, obviously hurt Andy and the moral of the crew went down.

My choice of a Captain was complete disaster. I wanted Andy to get that spot, since she worked real hard to get there. Hell, if Pruitt didn't call Ripley to make me a Captain, it certainly would be Andy. But, once again, Pruitt had his final word in things. I know he wishes the best for his daughter, but pulling out that `if you love her` card, was unfair. Of course I couldn't say against him. But I didn't know if I loved Andy. Like _love_ loved. But I definitely had some strong feelings for her. So strong, that it scared me. And when Pruitt asked me, if I could trust him and not make Andy Captain, I didn't have any choice. And since Dixon wanted female Captain, Jack was out of game. When I told Maya that good news, I felt awful. Because she didn't deserve it yet. She was Lieutenant for such a short time, she was too competitive and she wasn't able to rely on people. Still isn't and that's why the situation is at least uncomfortable. I believe that someday she would make a great Captain, but certainly not now.

Worst of all was Andy's hurt look, though. She lost her best friend and now the reason to keep on going. I know I hurt her, but she still had her job. And than I took it away from her too. She was mad and disobedient, but I couldn't blame her. I wanted her to yell at me, fight me, do something, but just as Pruitt said, she went completely numb towards me and towards everything and everyone else. When they were talking, she was silent. She didn't eat much, bags under her eyes and her hair was a mess. I was genuinely worried about her. She seemed depressed and that wasn't good. After Claire died, I've been there and I really didn't want Andy to experience something like that. I tried to talk to her, but when I approached her, she gave me that passive attitude I hated, yet expected.

Than I found out about Pruitt's condition. He was dying and all I could think about was Andy. Andy who will be alone and lost and closed off. Like I was before. And knowing something like this was awful. I was angry at Pruitt, because he still haven't told her. But I guess that saying thing like this to your child was hard. So all I could do was to wait till Andy breaks and than pick up the pieces.

By the time I was done with paperwork, rest of the crew came in. I could hear them chatting, laughing at some Vic's jokes and teasing Dean. If I'd be honest, I was kind of jealous of him. I wanted a family for a long time now and he got it and even didn't know about it. And just like that, images of Andy holding our baby girl popped in my head. Oh God, wasn't it enough that I pictured her naked in every possible position? Now with a baby. I was so screwed.

"Chief Sullivan?" A small voice dragged me out of my thoughts. Maya was standing at my doors, her face laced with concern.

"Yes, Bishop, what can I do for you?" I didn't use her title on purpose. I somehow wasn't able to. Bud she didn't complain, so I let it go.

"I was just wondering if you know where Andy lives." Well, I certainly didn't expect that.

"What? I thought she lives with you." My concerns about Andy grew light speed. She moved out? I guess that should've occurred to me, that she wouldn't want to live with Maya anymore. I would guess that she moved with Pruitt under normal circumstances, but as far as I was aware, those two still didn't speak together.

"No, she moved out two weeks ago and we haven't talked about it since. I just thought that maybe she would…never mind, I am sorry to bother you, Chief Sullivan." And with that she was gone.

I was fully aware, that Andy's and Maya's friendship was badly damaged, mostly because of me. But I knew they still cared about each other. You don't erase things like that. I blamed Lucas from my wife's death, but we still had loads of great times together, so even when I was blinded with grief and hate, I still couldn't hate _him. _And that was so frustrating, because I wanted to, but deep down I knew he did the best he could and wasn't in any meaning responsible for what happened. And it was obvious that Maya's feelings were hurt by Andy's disrespect to her as a Captain, but she still cared about her. Or, well…cared about her in Maya's twisted way. She wasn't a team player, that was clear from the start, nevertheless she liked her friends and was doing her best not to get competitive. But right now, I was worried more about Andy than about Maya's hurt feelings.

The urge to protect Andy was stronger every time I saw her worn out face. Her father told me, that not making her Captain would protect her. But the side effect of her hating me was terrible. I needed to know where she is staying now, just to be calm. It wasn't at Mayas and certainly not Pruitt. Could she be living with Vic? They let her stay when she was grieving Ripley, so it was definitely possible that she was returning the favor.

I decided that I could at least ask her, if she know something. She always knows everything, but usually couldn't keep her mouth shut. I went to the beanery to see, if she was there.

"Hughes?"

"Yes, sir?" She was washing the dishes from breakfast. I took a towel and started to dry the wet plates and mugs.

"You look surprised, but being battalion chief doesn't shield me from doing chores." Vic blinked and started to laugh. "Yeah, you are probably right. Than you should put more effort to it." She said and pointed on still wet mug I was holding. I smiled at her.

"But drying the dishes wasn't the reason you came, right, sir?"

"Why wouldn't it be? I just wanted to…connect with you." God, that sounded lame even to me.

"Oh, sure, because washing dishes is real bonding experience. And you still barely eat with us, so why would you do our cleaning?" How Lucas coped with her smart ass?

"No, you are right. I wanted to ask you, if you know where Andy lives. Apparently, she moved out from Maya's and didn't tell anybody."

"Oh, that's weird. I didn't know she moved. I mean, I am not shocked, I would be afraid of Maya making me workout in the middle of the night. But I am sorry, she didn't tell me anything. She isn't talking to me anymore." That sad expression on Vic's face was self-explanatory. I helped her finish the dishes in silence. We both were in our heads. I was of course thinking about Andy, whilst she…I didn't have any idea. That how little I still knew about them.

"Oh, but you could ask Jack, he is moving out too, since Dean is going to be a daddy. Maybe they talked about it together." What the hell? Miller is having a baby? I quickly hid my shocked expression. I didn't want her to know that I missed such a big news.

"Yes, that's right. I'll ask him, thanks."

I didn't want to go straight to Gibbson. I wasn't especially fond of him. Well, mostly since I find out he and Andy were together. I didn't know the details, though. I never asked. But the image of Andy and him together wasn't pleasant at all.

As the day gone by, I was in my office doing some more paperwork, that seemed never ending. I wish I could go out with the rest, but the chances of my leg giving up in the most inconvenient situation were too high. I didn't want to endanger someone else's life and I didn't want to get exposed. Sitting behind the desk was safer for everybody.

It was late to the night. I didn't have any reason to go home. I still wasn't finished, many requests from other stations waiting for me to fill them. And if I would go home, I would go to bed and inevitably dream about Andy. The B shift was already here, currently on the call. My leg felt good and I decided to go to the gym and stretch it little bit. The gym was usually empty this time of night. I liked it better with Andy being there, talking and laughing to me. But these past weeks solitude was what I had.

The gym was locked and lights were out. I unlocked, turned on the light and immediately regretted I ever wanted to go to gym. What I saw will be probably burned into my brain for good. On the mats were lying half naked Gibbson with also half naked Andy. Her hair was messy, her shirt unbuttoned and her lips swollen. Gibbson had unbuckled pants and was shirtless. Absurdity of this situation was too much. They quickly stood up, looking at me with confusion and embarrassment.

"Oh my God, I'm…I think I…" Gibbson was mumbling, grabbing his shirt and was out, before I could react. Andy rolled her eyes and started to button up her shirt. I still didn't say anything, but I felt the urge to do so.

"Lieutenant Herrera, are you aware that personal relationships of this sort are not allowed on your workplace?" Really? Did I just say that? God.

"Yes, sir, I am sorry and it won't happen again." She wasn't looking at me, probably still embarrassed. "But as I would like to remind you, when you were the one taking my clothes off, you didn't complain." So she wasn't embarrassed, she was angry.

"Andy, don't start on this again." I really didn't want to fight over it again. But she did.

"Oh I am sorry that I don't understand, why you wanted to sleep with me, that not, that admitted you are in love with me, than cowarding again, because you were afraid about your promotion, promised me my promotion, but again, you didn't promote me, but Maya out of everyone. So tell me, where I am missing something." I wanted to tell her. I really wanted to tell her everything, but it wasn't my place to tell her about her dad and his damn cancer, about his wish and I couldn't bring Ryan back, to help her cope with everything.

"It's not that simple, Andy. I ain't saying we didn't brake rules back then, but what you and Gibbson are doing now in unacceptable. So please whatever you have going on, keep it away from work." I thought I would just go away and destroy myself with thoughts about other man touching Andy, but she wasn't finished yet.

"When Jack slept with Maya, you were okay with that. So you are incredible hypocrite, or you are jealous. Are you jealous, Robert?" The way she said my name and the glint in her eyes glued me to my spot.

"I…yes, I am." I swallowed hard. I would never admit such a thing, but the way she was looking at me was too intense.

"Are you jealous on Jack, because he can have what could've been yours?" She wasn't playing fair at all. She knows well she could never be mine.

"Don't do this Andy, please." I closed my eyes and tried to put my mind together. But her scent was all around me and I couldn't focus on anything else.

"I don't love him, I am in love with you, you know that. What we have is just a mutual help." She was standing close to me. So close, that if I bend a little, I could kiss her. I wanted to kiss her so bad.

"You know I never wanted things to go this way, but I messed up and I don't know how to explain without you hating me forever." I thought that she still would insist on explanation, that she would cry, or yell or push me away like always. But she was just looking at me with her intense eyes.

"Then don't. Don't explain anything right now." Andy said, pulled herself up on her toes and kissed me. For a second I didn't know what just happened, but when she pulled away and I saw her eyes darkened with lust, I couldn't help myself. I kissed her back, just as furiously as the first time. My mind was spinning and my blood rushing to the right places. Her hands were roaming on my back and pulling my shirt up. I let her to take it off and didn't even bother to unbutton hers. I simply tore it. I felt her smiling into our kiss, but she didn't say anything. Slowly I pushed her down to the mats. Feeling her hot skin against mine was mindblowing. I wanted to kiss and taste everything about her. When we kissed for the first time, my lips bumped into spot on her neck, that would make her moan in pleasure. I wondered, if I could find it once again. My lips brushed her sensitive skin right below her ear and she let out tiny groan, encouraging me to go on. I moved from her neck to kiss the line between her breasts. She wasn't wearing anything under her shirt. I didn't want to know, if it was due to her previous activity with Gibbson. She was beautiful. My imagination wouldn't stand a chance. I looked in her eyes to see, if I could go on. She was watching me with anticipation. So I moved my lips lower, to her stomach. She was muscular, but still very feminine. Her waist was narrow and her hips little wider. I unbuckled her belt and took of her pants. She was lying under me just in her tiny piece of underwear. I desperately wanted my leg to sting and burn with pain, because I wasn't able to end things on my own. I knew I won't stop, if I would continue kissing and touching her. But as quickly as my thoughts came, Andy grabbed my pants and pulled them off and my mind went blank again. Now we were even. I slowly reached down and gently touched her with my fingers. Her moan was louder and I felt the urge to continue. I wanted to make her fall apart under my lips, but now wasn't the right time. The urge was too strong and I could see in her eyes that she is thinking the same. I grabbed her knickers and pulled them down. She sat and helped me to take off the remaining piece of clothing standing between us. I lifted her up to my lap. With one last look of assurance, she lowered herself on me with quiet groan. We just sat there like that for a few seconds. When she started to move, it was too much. I couldn't even breathe, how good she felt. Her tight muscles were doing their job. She fastened her pace and throw her head back, so I had clean space to kiss her neck on that spot she liked. Her breathing was faster with every stroke. "Oh god, I'm gonna…" Her words got stuck in her chest, as a wave of pleasure came over her. Her moans and tightening muscles were enough to threw me off the edge. But suddenly my leg started to burn. I jerked and hit a table with my knee. Wait what? There isn't any table. The only table near is the one in my…office.

Of course I woke up. And I woke up just in time, otherwise I would send my 13 years old me into shame. Damn, I hated these dreams. I was still in my office, drooling all over my papers. There was no gym, no Andy and no sex. B shift wasn't on call, they were sitting in the beanery, probably eating our food from the fridge. I needed to get rid of these dreams, but I wasn't sure if I really wanted to. I was disgusted enough with paperwork, so I decided go to gym, this time for real. And I sincerely hoped there would be no Andy and definitely not that jackass Gibbson.


End file.
